After Hoover Dam
by jand999
Summary: Follow Gunner Mason (OC) as he explores the wastes and his past. Read you won't regret. Post Independent quest line. Main character is not The Courier.
1. Chapter 1

Gunner Mason was a young man around 5 feet 10 iDixon . He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat Gunner showing his follower status. He had just arrived from a meeting with Julie Farkas about him setting out on his own. She had agreed on the condition that he get a solid income as a doctor. Gunner was now looking for a job in Freeside. The was beginning to set leaving a beautiful sunset. He walked down the street listening to Mr. New Vegas talk about The Courier's victory over Hoover Dam.

He had done what no man thought possible. He over through The Legion. He had killed Lanius and Caesar. The NCR was done, too. Kimball dead and General Lee Oliver nothing more than a splat on Hoover Dam. New Vegas is free from House's iron grip. The Mojave was free and independent. No Gods, No Master. The famous words The Courier had said after the battle. After he had tied up loose ends The Courier had left New Vegas for the Divide. He called it a vacation. To visit an old friend.

Now The Courier's best friends Boone and Arcade were in charge of Vegas while he was away. People didn't mind since Boone and Arcade had helped at the battle. They were heroes, too. Not as big as The Courier, but enough to earn the people's respect.

As Gunner approached The Kings headquarters, he heard gunshots and a man scream. Gunner dived behind a wall as king members killed however had shot the man. When the gun shots stopped Gunner walked out from behind the wall.

"Help, we need, help!" A king yelled. Gunner ran quickly over to the groaning man.

"Alright , I need you to calm down. Where are you hit?" Gunner asked keeping calm.

The King member pointed to his left side where a short kitchen knife was stuck. He laid his head back and breathed heavily.

Gunner injected a med-x into the king. He removed the knife. He placed it to the side and applied used whiskey to clean the wound. He stitched the king's leg. He used a stimpack to speed up the healing, and finished by wrapping up the king's.

Gunner stood up and looked to the other kings. "Carry him inside. I need to talk to The King."

Two men gently picked up the injured man and carried him inside.

Gunner followed the men in, but was stopped by Pacer. "The King is in the theater room. He wants a word with you. He's got an offer for you, follow me." Pacer walked toward a red door and unlocked it. "He also has payment for helping Billy out there."

Pacer left after they arrived at The King's table. Gunner sat down across from The King. He scratched Rex behind his non-robot ear.

"So you're the man who helped out my boys." King handed Gunner a small bag that made a rattling sound. "There are exactly 92 caps as payment, and an offer comes with it."

"My pleasure, King. I'm open to any jobs you may have. Good pay, place to stay, food, some what clean water." Gunner took the caps with a smile.

"All of that and more. 25 caps a week. 30 for every king you help. And a 2000 cap budget for medical supplies." The King stood and said. "I'll inform Ms. Farkas of your new employment. Your room and office are through the red door and down the hall to the left. Enjoy."

Gunner walked to his office. In it were several cots and tables around the room. Over in the corner was his bed which he fell into. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The King sat in a chair across from Julie Farkas. They were in a tent in old Mormon Fort. "How are you today Ms. Farkas?"

"Good. May I ask what you are doing here?" Julie asked.

"I have recently employed a fellow Follower. He told me that he would need permission to work for me. I gave him a

decent pay and basic needs."

"Tell him that he is officially no longer in duty to me, but he must visit me." Julie said firmly.

"Yes ma'am. If you don't mind me asking. Who is he?"

" His mother was a Follower. She died giving birth to him. I don't know much about his father, except that he was Legion. I told him everything about his mother, but he needed answers about who he was. He needed to know more about his father. When he gets enough caps he will leave looking for answers. I'm not sure how long your going to have a doctor."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." With that he rose to leave.

* * *

2 days later...

Gunner paid Ralph 300 caps for the supplies and left. He opened the door to his office to see a King sitting on a cot hacking up blood. Gunner quickly laid down his supplies. He ran over to the man and told him to lay down. He popped a fixer in the man's mouth and he stopped coughing after a second. Gunner sighed and shook his head.

"Where are you getting your Jet ?" Gunner asked washing the blood off his hands. "Give me your bloody clothes."

The man took off his clothes and gave them to Gunner. "Dixon." He said.

Gunner threw the clothes and bloody bed sheet in a tub. He filled it with water and Abroxo Cleaner. He threw 2 fixers at the man. "Take that. Stay off Jet." Gunner left his office and headed up to The King's room. He opened the door and sat across from the King.

"We have a problem." Gunner stated. "Some of the men have been caught taking drugs. It's costing us money and supplies we don't have."

"What do you suggest we do ?" The King asked.

"Dixon sells it to them. Don't kill him, but rough him up a bit. Take every drug he's got. Take his caps and give half to my budget and the other to the men." Gunner laid out his plan to The King.

"Alright it will be done by tomorrow. Good night." The King dismissed Gunner and callled one of his men into the room.

Gunner fell asleep content with his life.

* * *

Alright guys new story. Question of the day: Who could Gunner's father be?

One more: What jobs will Gunnet have in the future?

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunner stretched his muscles and yawned. He washed his face and hands with a rag and cold water. He went to check on his patients, but only found Dixon lying on a cot. Dixon's face was covered in bruises and blood stained his face. Gunner ripped Dixon's shirt to see cuts, bruises and blood covering his chest. Gunner gave Dixon's body a check up. He had sixcracked ribs, one broken leg, and a slight concussion. Gunner treated Dixon's wounds and woke him by throwing a bucket of water on him.

Dixon jumped out of the cot and landed on his broken leg. He immediately crumpled to the floor. Gunner sighed and pulled him back up on the bed.

"Alright, you know why your here correct?" Gunner asked.

Dixon simply nodded.

"Good. Stop selling to Kings, or next time there won't be enough left of you to treat. Also you aren't allowed to sell in Freeside in anymore." Gunner commanded.

Dixon got mad. "Where am I supposed to sell man?"

A guard by the door cocked his shotgun as a warning. Dixon paled slightly.

"Figure it out. If you can get on The Strip sell it their. It'll be a little hard since we took all your money and drugs." Gunner said smirking.

"What. I'll Kill you." Dixon threw himself at Gunner.

Gunner rolled his eyes and side-stepped the sick and weak man. Gunner drew a 9mm from his belt and aimed it at Dixon's head. "One move and I'll have new more colorful walls."

Dixon slumped defeated on the ground. Gunner shook his head. "Take him outside. Leave him by the door. He can figure things out on his own."

Two king members grabbed Dixon and went to take him out side. Gunner walked to the theater room to find The King in his usual seat with Rex at his side.

"Gunner, have a seat, we need to talk." The King said motioning to a chair across from him.

Gunner sat down. "About what ?" He asked worried slightly.

"First off, good job with Dixon. Second, today I got a letter from The Courier. He is back in town and request your presence at the Lucky 38. He said he had the information you are looking for. I suggest you leave right now. You don't want to piss off The Courier."

"The Courier wants me?" Gunner asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Show this passport to the robots at the gate." The King handed him a passport with Gunner's face on it. "What ever he wants must be important. He said he'd be in The Tops. Have fun." The King nodded goodbye.

Gunner stood up and nodded bye and walk out the door to Freeside. Gunner headed toward the Strip Gate, but was hit in the leg with a pool cue. The stick snapped in half and Gunner jumped away. The man tried to stab him ,but Gunner dodged and drew his pistol. He shot the man's leg and the bullet went directly through his leg. Gunner leveled the gun for his head. The man looked up in fear.

"Go to the Followers, get yourself fixed up." Gunner didn't move the gun. The man slowly stood up, turned around and ran as fast as possible. He left the pool stick. Gunner picked up half of the broken pool stick and strapped it to his side. He slipped the pistol back in its holster. He headed toward the Mark 2 gatekeeper robot and let it scan his passport.

After it finished it said. "Welcome to New Vegas. Enjoy your stay." Gunner walked past it and opened the gate. He was greeted by The Strip's many casinos. After the Courier took over the walls between the casinos were torn down because he didn't like them blocking the view of the Strip. Even after the war The Strip remained the same. Drunk men and women stumbled around looking for various attractions. Whores lined the streets, The Aces theater was busy as ever, and The Courier was a hero.

Gunner headed toward The Tops passing The Lucky 38 and Gomorrah. He opened the door, but was stopped by the Greeter. "Hey, man. I'm gonna need to take your weapons."

Gunner disarmed everything and gave it to the greeter. "That's it baby smooth moves baby, smooth moves." Gunner turned to one of the chairmen nearby. "Do you know where I can find The Courier? He wanted to meet me here."

"Yeah, he's in the theater talkin to Swank." The chairmen turned back to the Casino floor.

Gunner walked into The Aces Theater to see a ghoul comedian on stage. In the back right corner was The Courier and Swank speaking in hushed voices. The Courier wore black combat armor with a matching helmet. His helmet was laid on the table leaving his short blond sticking up. He had striking blue eyes filled with wisdom beyond his years. The Courier and Swank stood motioning for him to follow. They pulled up a hidden hatch, and climbed down. Gunner followed surprised by the hidden door. He climbed down the ladder shutting the hatch on his way down. Gunner turned around to a room full of many people.

The Courier nodded in Gunner's direction. "Good now that we're all here let's begin. Gunner take a seat."

Gunner down next to Crandon from North Vegas, and Raul who was decked out in his armored jumpsuit. The room they were in had carpeted walls,floor, and ceiling. They all sat at a dark rich oak wood table. On the right wall was a giant T.V. projecting the smiling face of Yes Man.

"Hello, everyone how are you today? Great me too. Now first thing on the list. Money! We need lot's of it. Any ideas?" Yes Man was looking over 's files for Post-War Plans.

Swank spoke up. " Mr. House charged the casinos 15,000 caps a month. We'd all be happy to pay that now." The other casino owners agreed.

"That's a great idea, but it seems we need at least 80,000 a month. Luckily, had Mr. House had 2,000,000 in his treasury." Yes Man was still obviously happy.

"Taxes." Boone said simply.

Trudy stood up outraged. "Goodsprings will not pay any taxes. Most people make no money, and can barely support themselves."

People in the room began to argue over the taxes. Gunner sat back and tried to avoid getting involved.

The Courier sighed and shook his head. "Silence!" Everyone shut up and sat down immediately. "Good now that everyone has shut up. Let's discuss this like adults. Instead of taxing each person. We only tax merchants, restraunts, and hotels."

Everyone nodded their heads liking The Courier's plans. "Yes Man, how much more money would that give us."

Yes Man seemed to be thinking before he said. "By my calculations that would give us an additional 20,000 caps. Meaning we need 15,000 more."

Raul had the next idea. "Helios One gives us enough power for most of the Mojave. We can sell power from Hoover Dam for a high price and reserve some for ourselves."

"The NCR was highly dependant on that power. Without it 25% of their country would be without power. It would cause rebellions and war." Arcade decided to address the problems NCR would face.

Yes Man smiled even more. "That's a great idea. NCR would pay at least 75,000 to get their power back. Now on to the next thing. Our army. We need more robots to mange our new nation. The H and H Tool factory can be used to make them. I've already cleaned up the building, and it's in working order. Now we need supplies. Ideas?"

Raul spoke again. "I've fixed The Steel Factory it's ready to go. 100,000 caps to produce the first batch. 200 in one week."

"Grandma got the quarry working." Lily yelled making everyone, but The Courier jump.

"Good job, Lily." The Courier said smiling. "Now what Yes Man?"

"Oh, now's the unhappy part. Threats. I've got this one. The NCR is in dept, and to scared to attack us. The Legion is busy with rebellions, and it's new leader seems to be suffering from happened to him. The -"

"Wait hold on, what was that about The Legion's new leader." Boone asked worried.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Vulpes Inculta is the new Caesar. It seems that Boone put a bullet in his back and now he's crippled." Yes Man filled them in. Boone smirked happy. "Now The Great Khans are settled in Wyoming, and are the dominant power there. The Brotherhood back east doesn't want to react to you blowing the Mojave ones sky-high. However we have readings that energy weapons were used in the attempted sacking of a caravan. They were stopped by 4 securatrons traveling with the caravan, The Boomers have agreed to not bomb anyone unless they were bothered."

"Arcade can you and the other enclave members look in to these attacks for me? I need to return to The Divide. I promise it will be last time I visit for a long time. I just need to tell him something." The Courier seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah I'll see what we can do." Arcade nodded wondering how to investigate this.

Lily spoke again. "Grandma's little helpers at The Quarry were hurt yesterday by bad buggies. They hurt from poison. Sorry it slipped Grandma's mind.

The Courier looked up worried. "Must have been Cazadors. Gunner can you go down there and treat them?"

Everyone turned to him. He cleared his throat "Um... yeah I could do that if you need me to. " Gunner was nervous with all the sudden attention.

"Alright if that's everything. Dismissed." The Courier stood put on his helmet. And threw on a sleeveless jacket with an old world flag etched on his back. He strapped The Maria pistol to his waist and a The This Machine rifle to his back. He had 4 grenades on his waist belt. "Gunner come here."

Gunner walked to The Courier. "I called you here to tell you the truth, but now I've decided against it. Your father wouldn't want it, not yet at least. When your both ready to meet I'll tell you. Now you have to do a few task for me before your ready. Go to The Quarry, and yes i know about The Kings. I've put an Auto-Doc in your place. Here's your payment from The King." He handed him some caps and left.

Gunner just stood there in shock. He went to the theater to process the last couple hours.

* * *

Head Padalin Hardin had survived the explosion, but not without a price. He was now a ghoul and was imprisoned in his power armor forever. He now had only had a team of himself and 6 others. 3 of which were only knights. He had manged to convince some raider to join if he could get them power armor. He now was in Helios One at night scavenging old power armor. By the time he was done he had found 18 sets of armor and weapons to go with them. He smiled evilly Vegas wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

1,929 words

Same questions as before. I think I wrote Yes Man and Lily very well. Remember follow, review, and favorite.

Thanks to Jaylen for reviewing. Very special thanks to Jake111 for lots of help.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen Rosebud: Thank you and I'll work on it.

Jake111: It might be awhile before that happens, and thanks for the help.

Jaylen:Nice ideas.

* * *

Gunner had just left freeside and was traveling toward the sharecropper farms. He planned on going south through Boulder City to Novac to Primm to Goodsprings and then to Solan. He heard a man yell his name.

Gunner turned to see a king with a certain cybernatic dog beside him. "Hey, Gunner The King wanted Rex to escort you to Solan."

"Alright, tell The King thanks for everything. How's everything going with you?"

"Good, I finally broke my addiction. Oh, and there's a caravan leaving right now headed directly for Solan. You should probably travel with them. Good luck.

"Thanks you, too. See ya, Joey." Gunner turned to look for nearby caravan signs. He saw some people and Brahmin nearby. He headed toward them. A man walked up to Gunner to speak to him.

"You must be the kid travlin' with us." He went back to his brahmin. He looked back. "Well come on."

* * *

3 hours later...

Otis the lead caravan guard halted them. "Wait, here. I hear somethin'." He pulled out his hunting rifle with a scope. He looked all around. "Huh guess it was nothin'." He put away his rifle and continued walking. He had only gone about 5 feet before a giant ant snapped off his head. Gunner jumped back and began shooting. A team of securitrons that was nearby blew the ant in to tiny bits.

One securitron rolled up to the caravan leader. "What was the disturbance?"

The man Gunner had talked to in Freeside turned to the robot. "What the hell do you think the 'disturbance' was? My lead guard just his fuckin' head bit off, and who knows if there's more out there. Are gonna fix this?" Ed was somewhat grumpy, but wise old man.

"The ants will be removed from the area." The securitron saluted and his team went to look for ants.

"God damn." Ed shook his head. "Alright, Gunner take his rifle and other shit he's got then we can get back on the road." Gunner took the deadman's hunting rifle, combat knife, and leather armor.

A securitron stayed with the caravan for the rest of the journey. Only 1 hour from Solan the caravan ran into more trouble. 8 men stood on the crest of a hill. Each wore power armor and had energy weapons. They opened fire on the caravan quickly killing one brahmin and injured Ed. Gunner picked up Ed and placed him behind the dead brahmin. Gunner looked through his scope and realized they were in a better spot then he had previously thought. Only the leader had good armor. The rest had armor missing pieces. Most had jammed rifles and resorted to their pistols. Gunner shot one in his ribs were the armor was weak. Gunner was pretty sure he pierced the man's lung.

Another man fell when his rifle exploded in his hands. One caravan guard fell from a well placed laser to the head. Gunner hit a man in his uncovered shin causing him to withdraw from the fight. The securitron launched a barge of missiles at the power armor men. 3 more died before they began to retreat. On there way out one last caravan guard died.

"Aw, shit." Ed said from the ground. He had a burn hole through his overalls. "Hey, Gunner can you fix this burn."

"Yeah." Gunner lowered Ed's overalls to get to the burn. He applied Fancy Lad Snack Cakes to the burn. The food had replaced burn medicine which was hard to come by. Surprisingly they had special qualities that added the body in healing the burn. Ed ate one while the other was rubbed on his body. "There now let's account the damage."

Ed and Gunner counted the dead and moved everything they could. One guard spoke up. "We need to respect the dead they deserve a burial." Gunner agreed, but Ed shot it down.

"Were getting double to get it there on time." The guard and Gunner were shocked by him saying this as an excuse. "Look these men are dead no doubt about it. However were getting paid to help those workers at the quarry. So we leave now."

Gunner saw his point and followed Ed south toward Solan. The 2 Guards and the secureitron followed.

3 hours later...

Gunner had been busy helping the workers that been poisoned from Cazador stings. Most workers had healed rather well and would be back to work in a day or so. Gunner went to who Cass was in charge of quarry operations in Solan. "Hey, Gunner. Get your ass over you got some work. It seems one of my men decided to piss those giant ass bugs. So now they're tearin our shit up. You and our dynamite guys will take care of them. He'll explain later."

The plan was rather straight forward. Frag (The Explosive expert) would drive a bulldozer right at the Cazadors, roar the engine, throw a grenade in the engine. And run like hell. All Gunner had to do was cover him.

"Alright let's do this. Frag hopped in the seat and took off. He killed 3 simply by hitting them. The Cazadors went insane smashing up against the bulldozer. Frag roared the engine to life. The Cazadors backed up surprised. Gunner picked off a couple before Frag jumped out slipped a grenade in the tail pipe and ran like hell. Seconds later Frag had jumped to the ground and watched as the dozer erupted in a burst of flame. Every nearby Cazador had turned to ash. "Well that went well. Let's tell Cass."

* * *

In The Divide...

Two men sat at the edge of The Divide both deep in thought. Ulysses spoke first. "Why don't you just ask me, Courier? You always do."

Ulysses as always was right. The Courier did the same thing every time. "And every time I ask I never get a straight answer."

"But it's never stopped you. Why start now?" Ulysses always did this. Confusing the Courier. Talking in riddles. It never stopped.

The Courier caved. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Ulysses raised his head to look at The Courier. "Occasionally the tree of Liberty must be watered with the blood of Patriots and Tyrants." Ulysses turned once again to The Divide.

The Courier chuckled and sighed. It was the most straight forward answer so far. "You have another shot for happiness. I lost mine years ago, because of an accident at this very place. Don't lose your only shot. When your ready come to Vegas. We'll be waiting." He as well turned to The Divide seeing nothing but an old flashback.

"You have one chance for peace. Courier in my years I've found only great acts of war could create enough fear to create peace. This was one of the few things Caesar was right about. If you could take both The NCR and Legion no one would dare to strike at you again. Find a way and The world may see the peace its been looking for, for Millions of years." The Courier thought this over. Of course he was right. He always was. One question remained: How?

* * *

Captain Lee Wilson had traveled for months following nothing but rumors. Rumors that a new nation had sprung up. The good news was they were Enclave friendly. He needed to be at Navarro to meet any enclave still there. He and his 40 some men had just climbed the mountains near Jacobstown and were close to there destination.

* * *

Head Paladin Hardin had visited various raider groups and was now up to his sizable force of 300 hundred men. Sure they weren't exactly the best soldiers, nor did they have the best equipment, but this many men plus the trick up there sleeve Vegas couldn't stop them. He ordered his men into 3 groups. The first one would attack the East Gate of Freeside. The other group would attack the North Gate together they would push onto The Strip killing everyone in there path. The last group would be reserve in case every thing didn't go well. Hardin smiled as best he could. This would reestablish The Brotherhood as one of the most powerful nations in the remaining wasteland.

Unknown to him a certain vertibird was circling the air above the army sizing up its power. With Lucy at its head and the 4 other members in the back all could smell trouble coming soon. Arcade cursed loudly. He sighed and rubbed his temples gently. "Alright here's what we do. Turn us around and head directly back to Vegas. No stops. The Courier will order a state of emergency. Now Lucy put this bird in overdrive and don't stop for anything."

* * *

Mojave Outpost

A large force of Legion approached the one base in The Mojave The NCR managed to keep. Legate Incisor ordered his men to light fire to the buildings. 25 men lite Molotovs and threw them at the building and threw them at any open space to get inside. When NCR troops began pouring out they were immediately gunned down. The troopers that survived took cover behind a tipped semi for cover. The Molotov group threw grenades and Molotov's until the NCR was forced into the open when they appeared Legion wielding machetes attacked them from behind. The group scattered the NCR leaving them open for well placed fire from the rifle wielding Legion. The Legate stepped forward. "In The name of Caesar lay down your weapons or die!" The NCR agreed and threw down their weapons peacefully. "Good. Now kill them and any left alive will be lashed and nailed to the cross."

Legate Incisor drew his blade. The Blade of The East. He cut the head off one of his fellow Legion. He then ordered that the rest of the dead man's troops to be lashed and put on the cross as well. The Legate returned to his tent to see future attack plans. It seemed he had new orders from Caesar. They were to stay in NCR territory attacking small towns and things came down to it destroy all armies sent his way. He pondered the thought for a second. The NCR would respond quickly by reinforcing its positions in all nearby "big cities", but the little ones? They were screwed. It would be easy. If Vegas didn't have anything to say about it. If they did it would be messy. Legate realized a long time ago that no one could predict what The Courier would do. He might support them, The NCR, or remain impartial. The most likely in his mind was that The Courier launch an all out offense destroying everything in his path Legion or NCR it wouldn't matter to him. Of course him being way to goody good he would probably kill everything military, but all civilians would remain alive. Then in the aftermath he would help them rebuild their lives, offer lots of help make an example, blah, blah, blah. Personally he got sick of it.

* * *

Well that's all folks. I'm writing a new story soon read it if your interested. Now down to business. Review, comment favorite follow. Whatever. In fact I welcome mean reviews, because that's what made me put some effort in my writing. They called my story horseshit and I have to agree it was. So with that I leave you I hope you liked it.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Wow its been a long time. Sorry but no computer makes doing something online very hard.

* * *

The Courier had arrived back in Vegas just moments ago when Arcade barged in to his office. "Something wrong, Arcade?"

"It's the Brotherhood." Arcade threw some photos on his desk. They were pictures of the Brotherhood Army numbering almost 300. "There coming here soon. Here's the real problem. I picked up an EMP on the radar. Luckily its a one use only, but it could knock out our robot army. Leaving us virtually defenseless."

The Courier sat back with his eyes closed. "What do we have for men?"

Arcade thought for a second. "6 Enclave members, can't use Boomer air support too close to the city. The Kings can help defend Freeside. The Casinos have plenty of men fit to defend. I can call in some Mutants and Nightkin, from Jacobstown. I can call in what men we have down south from different towns. And that's pretty much all we've got."

"You might want to make that 46 enclave members." Judah Kreger walked in presenting a file. "Had Doctor Henry draw these up for me."

More pictures. This time however it was a force of around 40 men. Everyman in the group wore perfect condition armor. Along with Plasma and Laser rifles. There was the occasional Fat Man in the Group.

"What is this?" The Courier asked confused.

"I sent out an Enclave Signal Beacon a couple months back. These are the first Enclave to respond. They want to join our army." Judah said grinning. "I told them to meet us at The Freeside Gate."

"Well The Brotherhood won't except it. Arcade, Judah have them get organized in Freeside. Them combined with the Kings should make a good defense. Pull every citizen and man the casino has with you. Dismissed." Both men turned to leave. "Oh, and bring in Lily."

Lily came running in. "What did sweetie want?"

"I want you to get all the Nightkin and Super Mutants you can find. Have them wait for my order to attack. Have them hide nearby. And please hurry." The Courier said quickly.

"YES DEAR." Lily ran off once again.

"Let's hope this works." He got out of seat and left to rally the forces.

* * *

Solan...

Cass suddenly jumped out of her seat. "Everyone who isn't a quarry worker follow me. New Vegas is about to be attacked."

"From what?" Frag asked.

"Brotherhood Remnants." Cass said. She then went on to explain the entire situation.

"Frag your going to join the mutants in the ambush." Cass said. She turned to Gunner. "You need to get back to Old Mormon Fort where the wounded will be taken."

Both men nodded and the small army left headed for Vegas.

* * *

Tops Conference Room...

This time the meeting was much smaller seeing as there was only hours to get everyone hear. "Are there any more men we can spare?" The Courier was frustrated with his lack of man power.

"Sir, you're getting a video message." Yes Man said way too happy.

"Accepted." The Courier turned to look at the monitor. He was met with face of Caesar The Second. "Nice to see you Vulpes. How are the rebellions?"

Vulpes smiled coldly. "What rebellions? Does it look like we have rebellions?" Suddenly a video played showing the battle at the Mojave Outpost. "As you can see The Legion is strong as ever."

The Courier smirked. "I'm guessing you called for more than to gloat. I'm assuming you know our situation?"

Vulpes returned the smirk. "I offer an alliance."

The Courier looked suspicious. "The terms?"

Vulpes smiled. "We offer support in your on coming battle. 150 Prime Legion Men. You offer support in our efforts against NCR. As an added bonus you don't even have to kill civilians."

The Courier looked shocked he didn't expect this. 150 of the Legion's best men. He suddenly had an excellent thought. "Okay, but one change. We cut off power from the NCR and they will be weak enough for you to finish them off. No actual fighting on our end."

Vulpes considered it. "Air support. Boomers and Vertibirds."

The Courier smiled. "Call back in 10 minutes. End call Yes Man." The call was ended before Vuples could reply.

The Courier turned to the people at the table. "Well?"

Boone sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it with there help we would have no problem beating the Brotherhood. I don't want to see the NCR fall, but our nation has a much better chance at uniting the wasteland than they do. We have to do it."

Everyone solemnly agreed. The Courier called Vulpes back. "We accept."

"Ah, perfect. My men are waiting in the hills for the ambush." Vulpes ended the call.

The Courier stood up. "Get ready everyone, there's a change of plan. We will meet the Brotherhood out side the city. The Legion and Mutants ambush them. The Enclave and Kings, plus whatever else we can find will take them at there front. Leaving them to retreat through the back into Sniper fire." The Courier then looked at Boone.

"I'll see what I can do." Boone left to gather a sniper squad.

The Courier spoke again. "Alright everyone get to work." Everyone left to prepare for the battle.

* * *

Ulysses stood and for the first time in almost a year left The Divide.


End file.
